


Jaylah X Reader – Jukebox

by writeyouin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Jukeboxes, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: When Jaylah gets a crush on the reader, she goes to Scotty for advice on human relationships.





	Jaylah X Reader – Jukebox

Jaylah observed you from across the rec-room with an impatient sigh, she was used to being straight-forward and to the point, yet here she was unable to talk to you. Scotty called it a crush; Jaylah could see why, it felt like she wouldn’t be able to focus on anything until you returned or rejected her feelings.

You were an expert on ancient civilisations, specialising particularly in 21stcentury Earth; your knowledge made you a common choice for landing parties to new planets. As such when you learned of Jaylah’s interest in old music you offered her an old earthen iPod filled with music you thought she’d enjoy; it was a gift to welcome her aboard the Enterprise since she’d completed her education at the academy.

Jaylah remembered the interaction wistfully, that was the moment that her feelings towards you had developed. You were showing her how it worked when you shared the earphones, “See here, this is the artist menu, but you can switch it to albums or songs here,” you pointed at the screen, your shoulder brushed lightly against hers, “then you just press a song. Oh, this one’s a great one.”

You tapped the screen, Spectre General’s ‘Hunger’ blasted through the headphones.

Jaylah stared at the device in awe before looking back to you and yelling, “HOW DID YOU KNOW I LIKE THE LOUD BEATS AND SHOUTING?”

“Whoa, Jaylah cool it, I can hear you,” you commented, making her blush, “and to answer your question, Scotty told me.”

You glanced at your watch then pulled out your headphone, passing it to Jaylah, “I’ve got to head to my next shift now so I’ll leave you to it okay? Catch you later Jaylah, welcome aboard.”

That one small gift had shown Jaylah that you had a deep understanding of her for although it was a simple premise you had clearly put a lot of thought into it, even to the point where you had asked Scotty for help. It made her want to do something in return.

* * *

“Montgomery Scotty,” Jaylah summoned from across the engineering deck.

Scotty sauntered over jauntily, clearly in a good mood, “What do you need lassie?”

“What are human courtship rituals?”

“Wait, what?” he sputtered at the frank question before registering Jaylah’s meaning, “Well that uh depends really, who’re we talking about?”

“Cadet (L/N).”

“As in (F/N) (L/N). The same (F/N) who gave you the iPod?”

“Yes, I want to show my interest in a way that will please him/her.”

Scotty paused for a minute, considering the matter at hand with a serious expression, he snapped his fingers in success, “Aye, I’ve got it lassie,” he turned around and had to shout for Keenser to hear him across the deck, “KEENSER, YOU HAVE TO DISTRACT (Y/N) FOR AN AFTERNOON UNTIL I CONTACT YOU, ALRIGHT?”

Keenser gave a quick thumbs’ up before scuttling away on top of the overhanging pipes, Scotty shot him an annoyed glare, “GET DOWN FROM THERE, YOU CAN TAKE THE WALKWAYS LIKE EVERYONE ELSE.”

Scotty then faced Jaylah again, “Get your tools lassie, we have a gift to fix up.”

* * *

The hours flew by as you chased Keenser from one place to the next, trying to figure out what he wanted you to help with, until eventually, you were led back to the start, your quarters. Keenser pointed you towards your door with a grunt, then left, you sighed in resignation, unsure what had just happened, and walked into your room where Jaylah was waiting in your desk chair.

“Jaylah,” you exclaimed, “What are you doing here?” If it had been anyone else, you would have asked how they got in but Jaylah’s technical prowess answered for that.

“Montgomery Scotty told you that I like music, in return he told me that you have a large music box that was broken.”

“A large music box? Do you mean my jukebox?” you motioned to the well-kept jukebox by your bed.

Jaylah nodded.

“Well yeah, I’ve been trying to fix it for ages but…” you smiled fondly, guiding her over to it, your hands glossed over the buttons delicately, “I know what each and every song on this is even though it only plays one,” you pressed a button.

Bill Hayley and the Comets’ timeless classic ‘Rock Around the Clock,’ wafted captivatingly through the air; no matter how many times you’d played it, it still served as a comfort.

“Play another,” Jaylah demanded.

“I just told you, it only plays one song.”

“And I just told you that it  **was** broken.”

You clicked onto what she was saying, “Hang on a sec, you don’t mean that… Did you fix it?”

Jaylah growled impatiently, irked that the scenario was not going as she had planned it in her head. She jabbed at a random button, the old record skipped and you watched with bubbling excitement, practically hopping on the spot, as the metal arm replaced one record with another.

Julie London’s ‘Cry Me a River’ filled the silence.

“Oh my word,” you gushed, “You did it. YOU DID IT. JAYLAH, THIS IS AMAZING.”

You pulled her towards you, kissing her cheek in your euphoria. Both shocked and amazed, Jaylah grabbed your arms, pinning you to the spot, “(Y/N) I need to know, was that a platonic kiss or romantic?”

“What?” your brow creased.

“Romantic or platonic?”

“Oh jeez, did I offend you? I’m not sure how you show gratitude on your planet but-”

“So you do not like me?”

“Hang on a sec, I think we’re getting our wires crossed-”

“I do not have wires to cross (Y/N).”

“It’s an expression, all I meant was…” you scratched your forehead awkwardly, “Do you like me? Romantically that is?”

Jaylah looked you in the eyes with something resembling ferocity, “Yes.”

You nodded with a deep intake of breath, “Okie doke, just clarifying that there; people have said that I’m dense in the past. I suppose it’s only fair to say that I like you too, romantically.”

Jaylah practically beamed in relief, “That is good, I want to spend more time with you.”

“How about we start with a dance then?”

“A dance?”

“Well this is one of the most romantic songs I know,” you gestured to the jukebox which was still lazily playing ‘Cry Me a River.’

Jaylah nodded uncertainly.

You grinned, taking the lead position in a slow dance, “Okay so you put your hand here.”

After teaching Jaylah how to slow dance, the two of you spent the evening in your room swapping different music and occasionally pausing in a comfortable silence to appreciate what was playing; it was definitely the start of what was going to be a fun and interesting relationship.


End file.
